


His Bride

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding, Feminization, Forced Marriage, Implied Lactation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rimming, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Lotor (Voltron), bride kink, dubcon, lance in bride lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He took a moment to enjoy the vision in his bed.The pretty thing sitting obediently in the middle of it, with his long sinful legs wrapped in white lace tights, covering enough but still giving a peak of the rich caramel skin under it, just enough to tease. His hands held together resting in his lap adorned with gloves made of the same delicate material.“Darling” he whispers soft and musky, the pretty thing lifts his face, making the veil on his head move gracefully, he is met with confused blue eyes obediently waiting for his next order. The prince can’t help the smile that forms in his face while remembering the fierce flame those eyes used to held, even captured and beaten almost to dead, his beauty never tarnished and the fire still burning.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 278
Collections: Anonymous





	His Bride

He took a moment to enjoy the vision in his bed.  
The pretty thing sitting obediently in the middle of it, with his long sinful legs wrapped in white lace tights, covering enough but still giving a peak of the rich caramel skin under it, just enough to tease. His hands held together resting in his lap adorned with gloves made of the same delicate material.

“Darling” he whispers soft and musky, the pretty thing lifts his face, making the veil on his head move gracefully, he is met with confused blue eyes obediently waiting for his next order. The prince can’t help the smile that forms in his face while remembering the fierce flame those eyes used to held, even captured and beaten almost to dead, his beauty never tarnished and the fire still burning.

It was a herculean task to make it diminish.

“Sorry for making you wait in our wedding night” he walked to the bed and took a sit, his bride stood there, still waiting. “I will make it up to you, I promise”

His bride nodded and Lotor extended an arm, his bride reacted lifting a delicate limb aching for the touch, the hand looked so small and dainty in his hold adorned prettily with the gloves and the silver wedding ring, he kissed it again and again going higher with each peek, to the wrist and arm, his plan for the night was to not left any bit of skin untouched.

When he arrived at the shoulders he gave a little bite that earned him a small surprised cry, the prince smiled.

It was hard task indeed, but one so, so worth it.

Playing a little with the strap of the lacy bralette, he took it off, and with the new leeway attacked the slender neck while pushing his bride on the bed, never leaving his place, kissing and licking at the revealed unblemished skin like the most exquisite meal he ever had, the shivers and mewls of the lovely thing urging him to not stop while his slender fingers tangled in his hair.  
“So pretty” he whispers again slithering his hands down the body under him.

He grabbed the creamy caramel thighs in his hands and couldn't help but to smile proudly, It was amazing how not even the most luxurious of fabrics in all the galaxy were rival for the softness of his bride silky skin.  
So perfect and impeccable, only for him to touch and kiss and ruin.  
He gave another long look to the creature, face flushed while panting his mouth open in a silent plea for more touch.  
This creature was not made for war, Lotor can’t believe how the enemies of the empire left him go into battle for so long, so exposed to pain and the cruelty of battle, It made him furious.  
The prince vowed to never let that happen again.

“Please” cried his beloved softly spreading his legs, Lotor could see the soaked white panties and the new wet spot on the sheets.

“You eager little thing” said the prince tenderly while caressing the brown locks, the white flowers adorning them still in place “How can I deny anything to you?”

With that the prince took hold of the ruined fabric and pulled it down in a fast movement, sliding them off the sinfully long legs, once in his hand he raised them to his nose, enjoying the alluring scent of the omega's arousal.  
His bride blushed considerably at the dirty act but didn't protest, especially when he lifted both legs by his knees, giving him a perfect view of the pulsing hole glistening from the constant flow of slick.  
The sweet scent became stronger, telling him about the omega being ready to take his alpha's cock, ready to be owned and filled and breed. The view so primal Lotor felt his member twitch in excitement.

Not yet, he reminded himself, it was their wedding night and he wanted to make it last.

“But first, let me have a taste” and with that he positioned himself between the long limbs and gave a long lick before starting to hungrily make out with the omegas entrance, taking everything he could and more.  
His bride fisted the sheets in a futile attempt at control, shame cursing in his veins, trying to hide how much he truly he was enjoying it, his whorish moans betraying him. More slick started to gush from the opening, enough for the prince to sadly miss some, the liquid mixed with saliva sliding down his chin.  
Using his tongue Lotor started with small penetrations making the omega cry in delight for finally having something inside.  
The idea of his bride riding his face came to mind, another time maybe.

Suddenly he stopped, taking his mouth away, a small thread of transparent liquid still uniting his mouth towards his bride’s hole.

“Please, please. I need it” begged the omega blue eyes clouded with lust. Lotor lifted a hand to his cheek.  
“Of course my darling, ” cooed the prince “But remember how you should call me”  
“D-Dear”  
“Good.” said the alpha pleased while standing up “Would you help me with this darling?” said signaling his pants.  
Clumsily his bride sat on the bed and with still trembling hands made way to his crotch, feeling with a hand the shape of the prince’s member, touching it mesmerized by the size of his now husband.  
Lotor smiled satisfied.

He took his bride small hand and directed it towards the entrance of his armor, urging him to continue.

With a gentle push down his member stood erect, finally free and his bride wasted no time; brushing a brown lock behind his ear he started to kiss the the tip, pretty shiny red lips serving his cock followed by tiny kitten licks all over the length, Lotor put a hand on his head, urging him to take more, his bride obeyed and put the member in his mouth, as much as he could before gagging. He knew he was big but with some practice there was no doubt his bride could take him all in one day, but in the meantime the omega made use of both hands to cover the exposed length and please his alpha. Bobbing his head and squeezing in synchrony, a messy and experienced job but one so eager to please. 

“Darling, as much as I'm enjoying this.” Lotor made use of the hand in his hair and made him pause “I would like to take you now”

His bride took the alpha’s cock out of his mouth, a shiny thread of saliva and precum still connecting them. How things should be, a good omega never that far away from his alpha’s dick.

“How would you like me dear?” whispered with a flushed face, shy but clearly desperate.

“On fours” he said, the classic galra style for breeding a bitch.

He quickly got in position, face touching the sheets and pretty bubble butt sticking out to him, so open and ready to be filled.  
Taking the generous hips with both hands, he looming over him, like a predator, an alpha ready to claim his mate. He pushed the tip on him, dick kissing the small hole like it could tear him apart.  
“Til death do us apart darling” and entered him in one movement.  
His let out a little scream but it just took a moment before eventually pushing his hips back, wishing for movement. Lotor smiled delighted with the way his love’s canal hugged his member, welcoming him into the heat.  
The thrusts started shortly after, his hips moving desperately in a fast pace. He had plans for this to last but he didn't count on how greedy his bride’s hole would be. How could he resist?  
Well, another time it would be.  
Because that is what they had now, time.

“So pretty, so tight, and all mine to own and fuck” whispered near his bride’s ear. His chest against his back.

“Im yours, only yours d-dear ah!” moaned his beloved again with a cracked voice, clearly enjoying their mating.

“Would you like me to breed you? Do you want to carry the heir of the empire in your womb?” he said while moving his hand to the flat stomach. “Being the mother of a prince.”

“Yes! yes! Please, let me carry your pup, fill me up dear! Breed me!” screamed the now overjoyed omega.

“Oh I will darling, I will fill you up so much”  
The image of his bride, no, his wife with a heavily pregnant belly appeared in his mind, he thrusted into him even harder, trying to get deeper into the hot fertile insides, and lifted a hand to pinch an erect nipple.

“I can’t wait to see these filled with milk for our pups, you would look so radiantl my love. Such a good omega, fulfilling your duty of birthing strong pups for the empire and satisfying your alpha. None of that silly fighting stuff, you are too precious, too delicate for a battlefield”

With that he felt the omega’s hole tighten, trapping his cock in the delicious heat followed by a new big stream of slick and cum.

“Sorry- I” apologized the omega embarrassed by his own climax.  
“Don't be sorry my dear, It’s your first alpha cock after all.” he said never ceasing the strong thrusts, now even more animalistic feeling his knot starting to grow “And the only cock that will ever satisfy you now, I will make sure of it. Will fuck you until your hole takes my shape, completely ruining you for any other unworthy alpha”

“Dear please...Knot me! Knot me please!” cried his wife feeling the growing member opening his sloppy hole.

With a roar he came, deep inside his wife, hoping for his seed to take. His wife came a second time, pleased by the alpha’s hot cum painting his insides.

He crashed into the bed, careful to not harm his omega and without pulling out he grabbed his wife and pulled him in an embrace, both breathing heavily, happy and satiated. The omega moved his head back, searching for a kiss, and Lotor was happy to oblige. Slowly he rested a hand in the -for now- flat belly. 

His first gift to his new lovely wife.  
He hoped it took place fast, before the paladins could do something about it.  
His wife was his, and only his.  
Until death do them apart.


End file.
